A Beautiful Lie
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: Wow on me for writing again! Kai wonders if his relationship with Tyson is real, or if it's all just a lie. Based of the song A beautiful lie by my boys 30 Seconds to Mars. TysonKai.


**Author Notes: Yeaa….I have no idea where this came from. I was on the tyka forum and listening to 30 seconds to mars….and yea. This was born. Oh yeah this is in Kai's POV The lyrics in italics are from 30 Seconds to Mars's song "a beautiful lie"**

A Beautiful Lie

By Mikin Ishida

Is all of this real?

I see TV commercials and movies…all of them so fake. Ever word, movement…it's all planned out. It's not real. You see it so much it consumes your life and before you know it, you're comparing it to your real life. You're wanting to re-live those situations.

Is he real?

Is my relationship with him real?

Or is he living out some fantasy?

_Lie awake in bed at night..  
Think about your life  
Do you want to be different?_

Russia, where I grew up, was always so cold. Part of me feels that it's because of the cold that my heart was always frozen. I didn't allow myself to love or even have any feelings at all. Just hate. I was born in the cold therefore I am cold. He grew up in the light. Always outside in the sun. Laughing and socializing with his friends. His heart is warm and accepting…

_Try to let go of the truth…  
The battles of your youth_

When he smiles at me my heart melts a little. That solid ice that surrounded me is suddenly penetrated. His smile urges me to smile back. For years I held back until one day, it became too much and I smiled back.

_Cause this is just a game  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful….beautiful….it makes me…_

Perhaps it was only a matter of time. Would I really have been able to live on as heartless as I was the rest of my life? Looking back I doubt it. Those who truly believe in something always succeed. Maybe that's why I could never beat him. I could never beat him because somehow I knew that he would win. Someone as passionate as him would always triumph over someone as weak as me.

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say_

I was raised to be the strongest beyblader in the world. I was destined to be the best. But then he came and stole that title, along with my heart. Ever since the first time he beat me, I've been his. Even if it took him a couple of years to realize it. Hell, it took me a couple to come to terms with it. But I'm still tormented by the fact that one day I'll wake up and it will all be a dream.

_Cause this is just a game  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful…beautiful…lie makes me_

He's straddling my lap, his lips pressed against mine. I'm running my fingers through his hair, pulling off his baseball cap and tossing on the floor. He's pulling my scarf off as he kisses down my jaw to my neck, sucking all my sensitive spots.

"Tell me you love me…" I whisper

"I love you." he says.

"Really?"

"Yes really." he brings his head up, his eyes staring into mine. "Do you doubt me?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Of course not. Just asking."

He seems satisfied with this and kisses me again.

"Never doubt me." he mumbles against my lips.

_Everyone is looking at me…  
I'm running around in circles, baby…  
A quiet desperations building higher I've got to remember this is just a game…_

I pull him closer to me and breathe in his scent. I don't care if it's a dream. Just don't wake me up. If all of this is a lie then don't tell me the truth. He's my reason for everything now and I don't want it taken away. I'll play the game as long as I have to.

_It's a beautiful lie  
It's a perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful…beautiful…._

**Author Notes: wow…I just wrote a tyka. For like the first time in over a year. Wow….ok let me know what you think! I might be a little rusty so all feedback is welcome! This is also possibly the shortest thing I've ever written...XX**


End file.
